


could you please hold your applause

by Cirkne



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, the others are mentioned - Freeform, they have a band!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: Gilfoyle saves Dinesh from unwanted attention at a bar





	could you please hold your applause

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because i found out gilfoyle plays the drums in canon (and Jared's a singer!)
> 
> title is from novocaine by fob

It’s not that he doesn’t like the attention because really, Dinesh will take anything he can get. It’s that they came here to support (and later make fun of) their friends and while Richard and Big Head are clapping and singing along, Dinesh keeps getting distracted by this girl touching him. She also keeps trying to hold an actual conversation with him when the music is obviously playing way too loud and he can barely take that from people he actually knows and likes let alone some girl he’s seen maybe four times in his engineering and design class that’s drunk and aggressively flirting with him at a shitty bar.

He glances at the stage and tries to look apologetic when both Monica and Gilfoyle frown at him. Erlich narrows his eyes but it’s probably a look of surprise that someone is interested in Dinesh and not one of offense. Jared’s not really looking at him but he wouldn’t care either way. So really the only people he has to answer to are, well, the two most intimidating people in his life. He winces, pulls his arm out from under the girl’s hand and tries to move closer to Richard but there’s no closer he can go without sitting in Richard’s lap. He considers it for a brief moment, if she thought he was dating Richard she might back off but Richard’s such a shitty liar he’d end up ruining it.

“So you know the band?” she asks for the second time since she sat down at their table fifteen minutes ago.

“Yes, we’re best friends,” he tells her because explaining the actual relationship of their group and how it came to be after Erlich had posted two ads on craigslist saying: _Needed: 4 roommates for world domination_ and _Needed: 3 members for a sick ass band_ is too complicated.

She chuckles, softly, even though he’s said nothing funny and touches his arm again.

“And you know the drummer?” she asks and turns to look at where Gilfoyle’s looking at them, moves her hair off her shoulder. Dinesh blinks, listens to her fake laughter once again and finally realizes what’s happening. Freshman year he and Gilfoyle had a giant fight that ended in them smashing each other’s phones and getting drunk on the kitchen floor over it. Surprisingly they came out of it closer than they were but it didn’t change the fact that girls kept flirting with Dinesh hoping it would get them closer to Gilfoyle.

“Yeah,” he answers and wonders if he could tell her to leave him alone without wanting to die. She runs her fingers through her hair again, still looking at Gilfoyle and Dinesh knows he couldn’t. He sucks at confrontation. Big Head, Richard and he have all survived college so far by letting the other four deal with all the scary stuff. 

“Do you, like, hang out with him all the time?” the girl turns to ask just as the song ends and, thankfully, Dinesh has the excuse of clapping and cheering to not answer her. 

“So we’re, uh, taking a short break and we’ll be back with the rest of our set after,” Jared says into the microphone and the girl let's go of Dinesh’s arm to fix her blouse.

“Are your friends going to sit with us?” she asks way too happy about it and her including herself makes Dinesh’s skin crawl a little. He wants to tell her that they probably won’t in hopes she’ll leave but now that the music isn’t playing anymore and the entire table can hear her, Big Head answers for him.

“Yeah, Jared and Gilfoyle will, Erlich and Monica usually go out to smoke but you don’t have to move, don’t worry, we’ll just get more chairs,” and he looks around for any free chairs, missing the angry look Dinesh throws him. 

Dinesh watches Gilfoyle get off the stage, shove the drumsticks in his back pocket and tries to send him a telepathic message to go out to smoke with Monica and Erlich. He realizes, as Gilfoyle starts to move towards them, that even if they had any telepathic powers, Gilfoyle would just ignore it to fuck with him.

He pushes his chair backwards just a little bit, ready to bolt and find the others inside in case Gilfoyle decides the girl is his type because he really can’t take sitting here and listening to them flirt. The girl perks up as soon as Gilfoyle stops in front of their table but then he’s leaning over her, bringing his hand to the back of Dinesh’s neck and kissing him.

His lips are soft and taste, in a weird way, like cinnamon and just as Dinesh reminds himself to kiss back, Gilfoyle is pulling away and turning to the girl who, Dinesh realizes, looks almost offended.

“Hey, can you back off my boyfriend?” Gilfoyle asks calmly, as everyone at the table gawks at him. “Also, that seat’s taken,” he adds motioning to where she’s sitting and she grabs her purse and scrambles away. Gilfoyle, easily, slides into her vacant chair.

“What. Was. That?” Dinesh manages but he sounds just a little shaken.

“I saved you from unwanted attention,” Gilfoyle answers, pulls the pink drink the girl left closer to himself. “You owe me one.”

“She was flirting with me to get with _you,_ asshole,” Dinesh says and writes off the heat in his chest and ears to anger. The dj hired alongside the band finally takes over and Gilfoyle shrugs, easily, instead of saying anything because if there’s one thing they agree on it’s the no talking when there’s loud music playing rule.

Gilfoyle takes a sip of the drink just as Jared shows up and flops down at their table. He easily pulls Richard and Big Head into conversation, leaving Dinesh the only one still in shock.

He sits there, quietly, for what feels like an eternity but really is just the few minutes until Erlich and Monica get back inside, laughing at something among themselves. With that, Dinesh stands up and finally leaves the bar. 

He has to push past several people smoking and then leans back onto a wall, willing his traitor legs not to give out on him, trying to take in as much fresh air into his lungs as he can. Opens his eyes to realize Gilfoyle followed him outside.

“Jesus Christ, Gilfoyle,” he says, going for annoyed but coming out surprised. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

“You should be more observant,” Gilfoyle shoots back. “I wasn’t sneaking up on you.”

“I’m not-” he frowns “you could have just said I was taken, you didn’t need to do all that,” Dinesh straightens as he says it so he’s looking at Gilfoyle’s face, keeping eye contact, stopping himself from looking down at his lips.

“You want it to be realistic, don’t you?” Gilfoyle crosses his arms on his chest, raises an eyebrow and Dinesh feels like punching him.

“I don’t want it to be _anything,_ asshole. I didn’t ask you to do that.” Now that his breathing’s calmed and he’s coming to the realization of the absurdity of talking to Gilfoyle about them kissing, he realizes how cold it’s gotten since they’ve been in the bar. He shivers, slightly, and sees Gilfoyle step closer to him.

“I didn’t like her flirting with you,” Gilfoyle tells him, still not breaking eye contact.

“I get that you want to be the center of attention, Gilfoyle, but there are people that would choose me over you,” he hopes, emptily, that Gilfoyle doesn’t bring up the fact that this girl wasn’t one of those people but he knows that’s the obvious next argument. To his surprise, though, Gilfoyle rolls his eyes and says:

“No, you idiot,” and then he leans in and kisses Dinesh again. It takes Dinesh longer to kiss back this time but when he does, Gilfoyle lifts his hand to the back of his neck and pulls him closer instead of moving away. Dinesh grabs at Gilfoyle’s shirt and holds on as tightly as he can, leans against the wall and allows himself to be crowded by Gilfoyle’s body.

They kiss like that until someone next to them clears their throat.

“Uh, guys, not that I’m not super happy for you but we’re supposed to go back on stage now,” Jared says and Dinesh feels Gilfoyle’s chest move with the sigh he lets out as they pull away.

“I’m quitting the band,” Gilfoyle says but all it does is cause Jared to chuckle a little. He turns to glare at him and is about to say something else but Dinesh pushes him away softly.

“C’mon, Gilfoyle,” he grins. “I want a show,” and they follow Jared inside, Gilfoyle’s hand coming to Dinesh’s side to guide him.


End file.
